


Attention

by Kibounohane



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes Joe Gibken happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

They couldn't remember how they ended up here, on Joe's bed. Sheets wildly spread around, limbs entangled in a picturesque erotic display, with Marvelous' head in his neck and Joe's lips attached to it.

Soon enough, Marvelous took revenge, waiting for a moment of Joe not being on guard to flip them over, pinning his mate to the mattress, grinning. Joe grinned back at him just in the same manner and it was just brief seconds before their lips found each other's again, hard and needy and full of passion.

It was when Joe was happiest, when he had his captain's attention all to himself. And he would try to get it again and again.


End file.
